snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Jr.
- Ages ▾= - Baby= - 11= - Adult= }} - Forms ▾= - Skeleton= - Nergaling= - Half= - Human= }} }} | caption = Grim Jr. | name = Grim Junior | origin = | sex = Male | age = 11 19 (AB) | species = Reaper Skeleton (originally) 1/2 Nergaling 1/2 Reaper Skeleton | status = Alive | eyes = Empty (originally and end of Afterbirth) Grey (right eye {after Minnie's death}) Blue (left eye {human form}) | hair = Grey-tinted Brown (originally and currently) Brunette (human form) | relatives = | friends = Lord Pain, Mimi (love interest), Clockwork, Jeff, Nergal, Spawn, Zero, Cerberus, Samara Morgan (former love interest) | enemies = HIM, Oogie Boogie, Redeemer (neutral), Boogeyman (non-canon) | occupation = Prince of the underworld | residence = Castle of Grim, Underworld|alias = Grim Jr. Junior Skeleton Boy Bone Boy Reaper Boy}} Grim Junior (a.k.a Junior) is the main protagonist of Grim Tales. He is the son of Grim and Mandy and the older brother of Minnie'Comic Page:' Family Business, Grim Tales. His biological father isn't Grim. Grim had someone else (someone who he seems to hold disdain for, as he got angry when Nergal mentioned him) impregnate Mandy and made her abort Grim Jr. Since all kids that were aborted are technically Grim's children (according to Nergal)Comic Page: Family Business, Grim Tales, making them siblings of Junior. Original Bio Son of the Grim Reaper and destined to become the next ruler of the Underworld. Grim Jr. is typically fun-loving, adventurous, headstrong and a bit of a mama’s boy. Although he can be fearful sometimes, Jr. dreams only of having fun and living a normal life, which is rather hard to come by if you have Death for a dad and evil reincarnated for a mom. '' ''Jr. doesn’t really care much about his heritage and his future throne, in fact he hopes that one day he’ll get to reside in the mortal realm and live a life among the humans, just as his father did. Ever since he discovered his father’s secret diary, Grim Jr. became very interested in the human world, although he has yet to step foot in it. Born into a life of royalty, Jr. hardly has any friends and his sister Minnie is the only one close to him. Grim Jr. would often wonder if he will ever have the chance to live like any normal 10-year old boy as well as have friends by his side. It had to start somewhere, thus he began spending most of his time playing basketball, baseball, skateboarding and trading cards. But at the same time, he begins neglecting his studies. Grim Tales History Despite Mandy's previous claim that she didn't want to have childern, Grim eventually managed to convince her to have children. The problem was that Grim couldn't give life, only take. They solved this problem by searching a surrogate father, who helped Mandy to beget a child. Very late in her pregnancy, they found a doctor who was willing to still abort the child. As they killed the unborn child, Grim could reap it and make it his own. This resulted in the birth of Grim Jr. Shortly after his birth, Mandy started an affair with her trusted general: Nergal Jr. and within the year after his birth, he became the half-brother of Minimandy. In his early childhood, he was tutored by Helga Pataki, but unlike his sister, he wasn't a star student. From a young age, he had the feeling that the world favored her, as she was multitalented, selling out Grim Theatre, and he was notorious for how bad his trumpet playing was. While she got praised, he got tomatoes thrown at him. And since his godfather was her real father, he even had to share him; eventually leading him to start hating her. From Down Below Chronologically, From Down Below started with a visit at Halloween Town, three days prior to the events at which the comic starts. With the intention to celebrate Halloween with Grim's brother, Jack Skellington, the family traveled to Halloween Town. After being scared by his uncle, Junior and his family tended to a party, hosted in spirit of Halloween but there he got annoyed by his sister as she once more took all of the spotlight and his own expressive dance moves weren't fully appreciated. When she accidentally caused him to trip, making him the laughing stock of the party, he furiously left, believing she tripped him on purpose. When playing fetch with Zero, Jack's ghost dog, he was kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel. At Oogie's Manor they wanted him to be their "friend" and know about his parents so Grim Jr. told them their past story. Suddenly Oogie Boogie slammed him KO and forced him to reveal the secrets of the Reaper. Discovering that the Junior yet lacked any of these abilities, he tried a new tactic, opening the young boys skull in order to unravel his dormant reaper powers. Far away, Minnie who started to discover more of her Nergal Powers, learned from Zero that he was captured. Minnie then used her newfound powers and found of Oogie Boogie's death traps before confronting the villain. Her attempt to save him didn't fit well with Junior's ego and he lashed out to her. Heartbroken by the cold reaction of her brother, Minnie was too late to see Oogie Boogie's reveal of the Pumpkinator, who grabbed the young girl. To his horror, Junior was forced to witness how the Pumpkinator dismembered Minnie. Panicking and remorseful of his previous actions, he kneeled down to her as she lay dying. In her dying breath, she offered him her right eye to Grim Jr., and placed it in his right, empty eye socket. The Nergal eye quickly took over and brought him to a different plane, where he encountered Nergal, who explained the Nergal Demons process when dying. As he returned to his physical body, he channeled his rage and tore the Pumpkinator apart before facing terrified Oogie Boogie. But before he could do anything, the Redeemer came and took Minnie's soul to Heaven. Felling in despair as he now lost her soul as well, the Nergaling was able to take over and merge them with the destroyed Pumpkinator, forming the Demon Reaper. His first course of actions was killing the ones who had caused all this before he attacked the village. After Dan managed to take out the Demon Reaper, Grim and Clockwork went inside the monstrosity, only to find Junior's soul being hold captive by the nergaling, who had taken the form of a monstrous version of Minnie. They freed his soul and with the help of Nergal, they escaped the Demon Reaper's body. Back in Halloween town, Grim discovered that Clockwork had a different plans and took him to a plane, named the Realm of Flesh and Blood. Leaving the soul of the boy alone in the cold realm, with only an enigmatic description of the task that awaited him, he was quickly found by the Redeemer who told him how Minnie's soul was stolen from him before enter the gates of Heaven. He explained to Junior that his assailant, is in service to one of the other Underworld Lords, HIM. Suddenly they encounter a small girl in the realm, who is missing both her hands. Quickly they learned, that she fled for another resident of the Realm, Billy Kincaid. The Redeemer quickly disposed of him cutting of his hand, something Junior finds distasteful, claiming that someone should do it to him. He quickly learned that such fate already have befallen him before, when he was attacked at the Pearly Gates, he only has the ability to regenerate. Their bickering was cut short by Jeff, came for the girl. Although fearful at first when seeing the arachnid but he quickly learned from the Redeemer that Jeff was friendly. Jeff takes them to his cave, as the Redeemer explained to the nature of the realm there were currently in. After explaining to Jeff how they got in the realm as well as questioning his being in the realm. They are surprised if suddenly Minnie appeared behind Junior, only to reveal that Jeff isn't as innocent as he first appeared to be. Before the Redeemer could act, Jeff trapped him in his webbing, allowing HIM to make his grand entrance, as well as turning the innocent little girl into her devil form. It turned out that girl is Mimi, his daughter. She was the one attacking the Redeemer. HIM informed them about the Demon Reaper and tried to strike a deal with Grim Junior: HIM will make him the greatest and most feared warrior the Underworld have ever seen, ultimate power in exchange for his loyality. And as a bonus, he is willing to give him Minnie's soul. Junior saw throught the trick HIM tried to play on him and declined his offer. At first, HIM seemed to understand Junior made but when the latter attempted to take Minnie's soul with him, HIM played one more trick on the boy. The realm amplified the 7 Deadly Sins, in Minnie's case Lust and Anger, at first she was all over him, but he quickly unleashed her wrath, forcing the siblings to fight. Provided with a scythe, Minnie tried to kill her brother and forced him against the ground. Not knowing what to do, Nergal Senior told him that only course of actions he could was to give her what she always wanted, a kiss. Despite being disgusted by this suggestion, he gave in and kissed her, only for HIM to play his foulest trick yet, deactivating the influences of his realm. When she realized what Junior had done, Minnie smacked him in the face, furious about his actions, not remembering what happened prior. Junior is mad at Minnie, as she forced him a situation where he had no other choice but the kiss her. HIM used this distraction to grab Minnie and prepare his leave as Junior had become obsolete for his plans. But before he can leave, Jeff betrayed HIM, freeing the Redeemer who freed Minnie by amputating HIM's claw. After stopping Mimi from interfering, Jeff helped the Redeemer to escape. HIM was enraged by the betrayal and was ready to take it out on both Jeff and Junior, but was this time stopped by Mimi, who defied him and teleporting herself together with Jeff and Junior to Limbo. In Limbo, Jeff revealed his history with Mimi, before Clockwork came to take him back to Halloween Town. At first, Junior refused, not wanting to leave his new friends at the mercy of HIM but Jeff told him that they would fine and that he had to go. Junior knew Jeff was lying but nevertheless gave in and said goodbye to the giant spider. His goodbye to Mimi was a bit more intimate, until she pinched his cheek with her claw. Ready to go, Clockwork brought Junior to Halloween Town, a few feet away from the Redeemer. Saddened by the fact that Minnie was taken away from him, again and with the knowledge that Jeff's and Mimi's fates were sealed he didn't even bother to resist when the Demon Reaper grabbed him and start taunting him. When Minnie arrived on the scene, The Demon Reaper grabbed her as well and swallowed. Inside the beast, Junior was found by Nergal, who had manifested himself this time instead of a projection. They quickly found Minnie, who was held by the tentacles of the Demon Reaper and together they freed her. Knowing the Demon Reaper since he was her symbiote, she was able to stun him momentarily, buying enough time for Dan Phantom to blast the beast, taken the half of the village with it. But the Demon Reaper had taken possession Junior's body once more and was ready to repay Dan for his effort. But before he could give the ghost a taste of his own medicine, Minnie hugged him, soothing Junior's pain and enabling to take control once more. With the Demon Reaper Crisis being brought to an end, Dr. Finklestein crafted a doll body for Minnie as Junior helped his father to place the soul in the body, resulting in her rebirth. Shortly afterwards, the siblings strolled over the graveyard, thinking about their adventure and share some words in Nergalian Language. Three days later, where the comic actually started, Junior opened a portal to the Realm of Malebolgia to show Minnie the Necropollins, only to be attacked by the Violator. Junior tried to intimidate the demon but immediately failed as the creature scattered his body with a simple punch. Before the Violator could actually cause real harm however, he was stopped by Spawn, who engaged in battle with the demon. At first, Junior was excited by the battle, until Minnie pointed out how useless it actually was and how, Junior, would witness more of such carnage once he ascended his father throne as the Grim Reaper. He then reflected upon the fact that she didn't always look like she did now, nor that they were ever so close to each other, starting the story of what happened to them in Halloween Town to the point where was taken to the Realm of Flesh and Blood. When Spawn beheaded the Violator, he told Junior that it was unwise of him to come to this realm and he was no match for the horrors it convey. Trying to differ, Junior revealed his demonic powers and almost lost control once more if it wasn't for Minnie. Spawn remarked that Junior was quite the unique creature, a reaper with demonic powers that where kept in check by his sister. He volunteered to bring them home, as well as taken interest in how he came into possession of this power. Junior told him the story of what happened in Halloween Town (for the convenience, he shortly recapped that the story, before continuing with what happened once he arrived in the Realm of Flesh and Blood. At the end of his story, Minnie hugged her brother but Spawn interrupted this tender moment, pointing out that the Violator's siblings had come to avenge their brother's demise. Junior activated his demonic powers once more, although it remains unsure if he actually engaged in the battle or not, as this was the end of the From Down Below story arc. What About Mimi? In Chapter 6, What About Mimi, he is playing a game of Twister with Minnie in her room when Lord Pain called the alarm for an intruder. When trying to discover what's going on, they left the room, encountering Pain in the hall, who talked them up to speed, explaining that the intruder was trying to breaking the vault. Hoping to be able to help the guards, Junior convinced Minnie to go to the vault. Her proposition of learning him to fly was turned down as Junior preferred riding her to the vault. They arrived at the vault just in time to greet their uninvited guest. To Junior's surprise, he found out that intruder was Mimi! While he was uncertain how react to the revelation that she was in fact the intruder, Pain had less problems with taking actions. But after his soldiers were destroyed by Mimi's Blade Geyser ability, he himself was knock out cold with a meat tenderizer. Trying to talk with Mimi, Junior took on his human form. His pleas at first seemed to be effective, but she quickly started to beat him, eventually performed a spinal rip. Mad about how she treated her brother, she tried to berate her but quickly was silenced with a flatiron to the face. Junior remarked to Mimi that she made a mistake as Minnie turned into her mother when she's angry, as she used his body to summon swords. He then tried to stop Minnie from attacking, calling his decapitation a mere flesh wound, as he tried to prevent things from spiraling out of control. But Minnie wouldn't let Mimi's actions pass and dueled the she-devil. The two were evenly matched in the battle before Minnie used Junior's nergaling to ensnare Mimi with tentacles and crushed her waist with a pair of nergaling pincer. But to their surprise, Mimi was turned on by the pain who used their surprise, to use the body to knock Minnie and Junior's head down. Although his head was reattached, his luck was short-lived as Mimi used a mallet and pikes to pin his tentacles to the ground, trapping Minnie under his body in the process. Trapped, they witnessed Mimi being eaten by Cerberus before freed herself and tame the animal. While Mimi was battling Mandy in the Vault, Grim appeared on the scene finding the siblings in their strange situation. After asking his father to free them, the latter was gladly to convey and with the support of Minnie, cut him loose. While Grim continued, informing Pain that it isn't yet his time, Minnie was bandaging in her brother's severed tentacles. After his sister took care of his wounds, they followed their father in the vault, being asked by her mother what they are doing here. Junior ignored the question and tried to explain to his mother that he knew their intruder. Mandy ignored his pleas, unleashed Horror's Hand on Mimi. As the artifact exposed Mimi's worst memory, Junior learned about the fall of Megaville and the horror that HIM had unleashed on the city. After the ordeal, Mandy commanded Pain to lock Mimi up, as Junior tried to protest before Grim shut him up. After Mimi ravaged her collection with a sonic scream, Mandy planned to siphon the Devil Essence, using her Pentagram Generators. Believing that Mimi had survived enough already, Junior stood up to his mother, seemingly forgetting who he was addressing. She repayed her son for talking out of turn by slamming him across the face. With Mimi returned to her human form, Mandy told Pain to get Mimi out of her sight but Junior stood between Pain and Mimi. Pain was hesitant but Mandy quickly told Junior to step aside, when her son refused to do so, she start beating him, to the horror of Minnie and shame of Grim. When Mandy ordered him once more to step aside, he unleashed his nergaling abilities to stand his ground, while using vulgar vocabulary in Nergal Language. She congrats him on showing a spine, allowing him to keep Mimi as pet, as long as if she stays out the vault. If she ever would find Mimi in the vault again, she would put 'his pet' down and add the head to her collection. In his room, Junior had put Mimi to rest in his bed, while reflecting what implications his deeds actually would. He stated that they were lucky they were able to walk away, after standing up to Mandy, the Nergal replied with calling her a bitch. Offending Junior, this started an argument between the two, resulted with the Nergaling beheading Junior. Their quarrel was interrupted by Nergal Sr. spirit. As he explained to Nergal Senior how he regret standing up to his mother, Nergal learned him the responsibility of actions, asking him how he would have felt if he had done nothing, reminding him that Mimi did the same for Jeff and bore the consequences. He also admire his commitment to help Mimi and advised him that he and his nergaling should have to work together. Their first teamwork was when Mimi went missing, only to be found under the bed. This ended in tragedy as Mimi acted aggressive on their attempts to her from under the bed. He momentarily got the upper hand and after having restrained Mimi Junior attempted to communicate with her that he knew she was in pain, but he was trying to help her, and promised to help her rescue Jeff. Unfortunately his passionate pleas fell upon deaf ears as she overpowered him once more. Chapter 8 As Mimi hadn't eaten for days, Junior asked Lord Pain to make a muffin and a banana cake, food that would Jeff's specialties. Pain referred to it as nothing and Junior leaves. The Nergaling mentioned it is quite nice of Pain, especially since Mimi almost crushed his head with a meat tenderizer. After discussing his plans with the Nergaling, they decided that it would be safe to come with some protection and he donned a symbiotic armor, composed of several sport equipment. When he arrived in the room, he discovered that he have been wandering off and finds herself on the horn of the castle. In an attempt to save her, Junior went after her. In her delusion, as she saw Jeff trying to give her a muffin, she slipped, to which Junior jumped after her. The moment he caught her, he used his nergaling powers to create a grapple gun and saved their lives. But his victory was brief as suddenly someone cut the rope. Facing near death, he learns the ability of fly as his nergaling forms giant wings and save both their hides, mere moments before they would crash on Grim. In the next page of the comic it was revealed that the one who cut the rope was his own mother, who tried to teach Minnie a lesson. After Junior returned to his room with Mimi, she awoke but instead of thanking him, she started maiming him once more. Her attack was short-lived however as she soon found the muffin he brought her. As she seemed to like the treat, Junior and his Nergaling concluded that their effort was worth it's while and thought about making more. He is later, skating through the corridors of Castle Grimskull. He was described by Demongo to Chi as being not much. Unbeknownst to them, his reaping skills has increasingly developed and fused with his demonic powers, making slightly more dangerous then one would expect. After feeding a fly's soul to his nergaling, he met a guard named William in the hallway who was on his way to Mimi with more food, now he finally had found something she seemed to like eating. Wondering how it was with Minnie, he followed William to Minnie, who was more then displeased to see him. When he offered her a muffin, she seemed to humor him by tasting one, before spewing it out and crushed the rest of her muffin under her heel. She ordered him to leave her alone before slamming the door in his face. Shortly after, he tried to have Mimi a bath. At first, the young girl struggled as Junior tried to get her from under the bed, but she stopped her protest when she saw the bath. She quickly jumped out of her clothes and into the bath, as Junior went searching new clothes for her. At first, he looked in his own closet but quickly realized that he wouldn't find anything suitable. His suggestion to ask Minnie was immediately shot by his nergaling and they decide to go to their mother. Mandy seemed to be expecting them as Minnie is already present. She told them about the Blood Council, how Pain would be in charge as long as they were away and stated that she noticed him keeping an eye on his pet. He immediately stated that everything was fine with her, with Nergaling ventilating his abuse at the hands of Mimi. Mandy used this topic to inform him that since her violation of their security, the security has be come more tight and she has activated the death traps, so ending the life of any intruder who triggered them or any inhabitant of the castle that isn't careful. He revealed that he might have to review his castle security manual but asked if she wasn't a bit overreacting something she declined. After getting confirmation that she was clear about her vault, she asked Junior why he came to her room in the first place as she hadn't summoned him. He asked her if he could borrow some dresses. After confirming they were to be used by Mimi, she asked him why he passed his sister on this but the slamming of the door answered that question rather well. She gave him two of her old dresses and packed them in for him. On the hallway, his nergaling confided Junior that Minnie would try to kill Mimi. He claimed tht Junior, although he shared her memories, doesn't know everything of Minnie. According to the nergaling, Minnie was abusive to him, something Junior had a hard time to believe. Contempt, the Nergaling told Junior that he didn't had to believe him but when it came to Minnie, he shouldn't expect favors of him. Once he was back with the dresses, Junior tried to get Mimi out of the bath, something she didn't really like. After a long struggle, he finally managed to her out of the water and put a towel around her. Wet and tired, he told her that he had brought her dresses, but mid-speech she kicked him into the tub once more. Afterbirth A couple of years later in Afterbirth Junior has fully mastered his demon and reaper powers and is a professional bounty hunter. One day Junior returned back to Castle Evergrim to see his family, meeting up with Dan's children with Mandy, Manny and Daniela when he discovered that Minnie wasn't there. It is revealed that three years prior to the events of Afterbirth, Junior left Evergrim trying to better understand his abilities and gain a better control over his abilities. Now, back home, he regretted his decision as she had left as well, heartbroken by his decision... He later overheard a discussion between his parents and after threatening his own father, learned that Minnie was kidnapped by Boogeyman. After cursing his parents for not doing anything, he went on a journey through the Underworld, trying to find out where he can find the Boogeyman. He interrogated several demons, almost killing them in order to find the man, they only could tell him as much as that a Basilican is somehow involved in all of this. Later, around a campfire, he tried to uncover what the Basilicans were, contacted Mimi in order to learn what she knows about the topic. She revealed to him that he was followed by his half-siblings, only to experience the force of a Basilican firsthand as Drax had sent his manservant, Empheles to capture Manny and Daniella. Not interested in fighting the Reaper, Empheles retreated quickly with Daniella in his possession. With the help of Mimi, he uncovered the history of Empheles and his race and based on the sighting, he discovered the location of Boogeyman's lair. He quickly loses Manny as he tried to attack the lair by himself and got captured by Drax contraptions. Accepting the truth that he will have to save all his siblings, he entered the castle, mowing down any opposition. Breaching through the throne room, he found the culprit and started to threaten Boogeyman, while the latter taunted the Reaper with his past mistakes. He tried to take Minnie with him but she refused and soon he learned that she willingly gave her left eye to the Boogeyman, marrying him. Boogeyman enlightened him more about his past with Mandy and the Grim Reaper before Junior tried to kill him. He was only stopped by Minnie as she called him off. After discussing the question with her, both in Nergaling Language as in regular English, he told her that he didn't use her. He even went so far of ripping out his right eye, her eye to show that he cared little for the demonic abilities as this would mean he would lose her. The pain he experienced as the demon's flesh peeled off his bones, he fell down, almost rendering unconscious. Trying to bargain the eye for the freedom of all his siblings, Boogeyman was prepared to give him Manny and Daniella back but wasn't planning on giving Minnie up. When he tried to add the eye to his collection of life force of prominent Underworld children, he was stopped by Minnie who grabbed the eye from his hands. He smacked his new bride in the face, proving that her brother was right all along and with her right eye back, she used it's power to rip out his left eye. With both eyes again in her possession, she became a demon once more. Angered by this change of heart, Boogeyman used the collected life force to turn into a Frankenstein-like amalgamation and attacked her. With the promise he will hurt like the Pumpkinator did, so long ago, he ripped out her wings. Using his Reaper abilities and the Scythe-like wings of Minnie, Junior came to her aid and tore Boogeyman's soul out of his body. Holding his soul in a headlock, Mimi appeared on the scene, helping out Junior by sending Boogeyman's soul to a different realm. Gathering the souls of Boogeyman's victims, Junior asked Mimi to teleport them to a safe haven. Personality Before the events in Halloween Town and Demon Reaper Crisis, Junior was a careless child, mainly focusing on activities like basketball, baseball, skateboarding, trading cards, and break-dancing, neglecting his studies as a result, much to the displeasure of Ms. Helga, the tutor his mother hired for her children. He was easily scared'Comic Page:' Pumpkin King, Grim TalesComic Page: Trick or Treat, Grim TalesComic Page: Powers?, Grim Tales and due to that fact that unlike he, his sister was model student and an artistic prodigy'Comic Page:' Talent, Grim Tales, he was very jealous towards his sister'Comic Page:' Wall Flower, Grim TalesComic Page: The Uncle, Grim Tales, believing that everything she did, was to make him look bad, even when it was clearly an accident'Comic Page:' Oops, Grim Tales. When Minnie saved his hide from Oogie Boogie, he felt once more that she tried to steal his thunder. But his behavior changed, once he witnessed his sister being torn apart by the Pumpkinator. Once he shared her memories after The Offering of the Right Eye, he finally understand what a jerk he has been and overcome with sorrow and regret'Comic Page:' Goodbye, Grim Tales, he destroyed the Pumpkinator'Comic Page:' Visitor, Grim Tales and later lost control over his power due to this'Comic Page:' Revenge, Grim Tales. In his quest of his sister and during the What About Mimi Arc, he become more selfless, more mature and even more courageous as he tried to battle HIM when the Underlord tried to take Minnie away'Comic Page:' Minnie's soul is mine, Grim Tales. He also gained a greater sense of responsibility'Comic Page:' Junior's Vow, Grim Tales and protective when it came to friends'Comic Page:' Clockwork doesn't wear pants, Grim Tales or his sister'Comic Page:' Company, Grim Tales. Since he had demonic powers, he was also more willing to stand his ground, and fight for what he believed was right, even if he had to face his mother's wrath Comic Page: A Bit Of Motherly Love, Grim Tales, albeit he regretted the confrontation with his mother later, believing he was lucky to be alive.Comic Page: At Odds With Oneself, Grim Tales. Although he doesn't search power'Comic Page:' STFU, Grim Tales, it quickly goes to his head and he have picked battles with opponents that far stronger than him'Comic Page:' Violator, Grim Tales. Overall, Junior is a good-hearted child, a bit naive in trusting people'Comic Page:' The Uncle, Grim TalesComic Page: Minnie's soul is mine, Grim TalesComic Page: Get Over Here,Grim Tales and a little judgemental, jugding a book by cover'Comic Page:' Appearance, Grim Tales, although he seem to grew past this due to past experience. Appearance Grim Junior (much like his father Grim Reaper) is a skeleton, although his skull is in resemblance to his uncle Jack. Grim Junior wears a black sweater with a hoodie, sports shoe and fingerless gloves. Unlike his father and uncle, Junior has hair on his head and a right eye given by his sister Minnie. In his human form, Junior has skin and the small tuft of his brunette hair has grown to all the way to his head. His right eye is gray, and his left eye is blue, and he still wearing his usual black attire. Powers and Abilities Throughout the comics, Grim Junior's abilities have been evolved greatly. In the beginning of comics, he had yet to portray any abilities but since he had obtained Minnie's Right Eye, he have started to show demonic powers and in later chapters also started to portray Reaper abilities Demonic Abilities *'Blade Geyser': In Grim Tales, Junior had shown this ability when protecting Mimi from his mother but he was only able to create small spikes, raising from the ground, by touching the ground with his hands'Comic Page:' The Right Might, Grim Tales. In Afterbirth (Non-Canon), Grim Junior's abilities have increased and he used a more powerful form of Blade Geyser to protect him and Manny from an attack by Empheles, growing a spike that grew higher than his own body. He also didn't require to touch the ground with his hands as he was holding Manny in his arms'Comic Page:' Page 28, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Hover (Non-Canon)': In Afterbirth, Junior was able to hover using a surfboard'Comic Page:' Page 35, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Knowledge of the Nergal Language:': Since his bound with the Nergaling, he is able to speak Nergaling, which he used on multiple occasions'Comic Page:' Conversation, Grim Tales. *'Limb Alternation:' Grim Junior has the ability to alter the structure of his limbs, in the most basic form tentacles'Comic Page:' The Right Might, Grim Tales. In the beginning he lacked control over this ability, making it unreliable but later he learned how to use them and was able to create more complex limbs, like claws'Comic Page:' No Match, Grim Tales, animalistic features'Comic Page:' Pale Rider, Grim Tales and different types of wings'Comic Page:' Reaped, Grim TalesComic Page: I believe I can fly, Grim Tales **'High Speed': As a result of his ability to alter his limbs, he can provide himself with limbs that allows him to reach higher speeds. **'Flight': In order to save Mimi, Junior learned how to sprout wings and use them for flight'Comic Page:' I believe I can fly, Grim Tales. *'Object Creation': Junior is able to create different objects using his symbiote. This vary from small items like roller skates'Comic Page:' One does not simply walk into Castle Grim, Grim Tales but also more complex structures like a full body armor'Comic Page:' Feeding precautions, Grim Tales. In Afterbirth (Non-Canon), he was able to create a surfboard'Comic Page:' Page 35, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. **'Weapon Creation: (Non-Canon)': A sub-ability only used by Junior himself in Afterbirth, Junior is able to create several weapons like molding his arm into a gun'Comic Page:' Page 12, Grim Tales: Afterbirth and later into a drill'Comic Page:' Page 40, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. He also able to create a scythe'Comic Page:' Page 20, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Power Mimicing': As the Demon Reaper, Junior has shown that he possess the ability to mimic attacks used against him, learning the abilities in mere seconds and in very destructive ways'Comic Page:' Own Medicine, Grim TalesComic Page: I Have You, Grim Tales. *'Regeneration': Everytime his symbiote is harmed, he will eventually regenerate the wounds. *'Remote Body Control': Based on Minnie's ability to control his beheaded body, he should be able to control his symbiote, even if his head is separate from the rest'Comic Page:' Sis is Pissed, Grim TalesComic Page: Minnie Skirts, Mimi Hurts, Grim Tales. Reaper Abilities *'Extreme Durability:' Due to his lack of internal organs, Grim Junior can substain large amounts of damage without permanent harm'Comic Page:' Get Over Here,Grim Tales. He was even able to survive a spinal rip with only little discomfort'Comic Page:' Sis is Pissed, Grim Tales and being smashed to pieces on multiple occasions'Comic Page:' Violator, Grim Tales. *'Necromancy:' One of Juniors lesser abilities is to reanimate and control a dead body. After Minnie's death he reconstructed her body, with Dr. Finklestein's help, and reinserted Minnie's soul into it'Comic Page:' Epilogue, Grim TalesComic Page: Rebirth, Grim Tales. *'Portals:' One of the first abilities Junior demonstrates is to create portals between places allowing him instantaneous travel over large distances, thus far he has not demonstrated travel through time yet'Comic Page:' Down Below, Grim Tales. *'Reaping:' Perhaps the most basic ability of any reaper is to extract a soul from it's host. Although being a Reaper by birth, Junior only started to develop this ability rather later in his life, at the age of 10 or 11. Junior combined this reaping ability with his demonic powers, making weapons to impale his victim before seperating the soul from the body. Unlike most reapers who escort the soul to the afterlife, Junior feeds them to his Nergaling'Comic Page:' Poor Fly, Grim Tales. Weaknesses *'Nergal Language:' Despite having separated from the Nergaling Minnie has demonstrated that she can still control it, and by extension Junior's body, through the use of the Nergal language, such as ordering it attack Junior for example'Comic Page:' Pulling the Strings, Grim Tales. *'Separation of the Right Eye: (Non-Canon)' In Afterbirth, he is temporary weakened when he removed the Right Eye, to point he fell to the ground and was unable to stand up, leaving him extremely vulnerable. He explained that this due to the fact that has been bounded to symbiote for so long'Comic Page:' Page 48, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Skeleton Body:' Although he is hard-to-kill, taking him out is rather easily as his body is weak and brittle, easily broken to pieces'Comic Page:' Violator, Grim Tales. Family Relationships See Grim Jr./Relationships. Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Grim Jr. the first prince of the Underworld. *Junior is one year older than his sister Minnie. *Junior has appeared on the 3rd PPGD cover as a small character artFile:PPGD3.png. *In Afterbirth he got drunk off of cyanide'Comic Page:' Page 3, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, something his father did years ago in Mandy's vault'Comic Page:' Stoned Death, Grim Tales. *Junior and his sister Minnie make a cameo appearance in the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi'Comic Page:' Dream On, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Although he has blonde hair while his sister has brown hair. References }} Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Living Dead Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Reaper Category:Kids Down Below Category:Prince Category:Main Character Category:Skeleton Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Sin Category:American Characters